Pulsation
by Saito Hajime
Summary: Respuesta al desafío de Krispy en slasheaven. Voldemort y Remus...


PULSATION

La noche caía en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy y la luna se alzaba en el cielo, redonda y brillante iluminando con su luz todo el suntuoso aposento en el que se encontraba.

Sentado en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo verde hacía girar el vino que estaba tomando, dentro de una copa, al tiempo que la brisa nocturna entraba por la grande ventana agitando la cortina transparente ubicada entre otras dos cortinas de terciopelo verde cogidas a cada lado.

Tenía la certeza de que en cuanto estuviese solo en una habitación podría alejar toda la conversación de su cabeza, pero no, no comprendía por que razón las memorias de Severus no dejaban de atormentarle. Sí, la curiosidad es un tormento, y más para alguien como él, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería cuando quería.

Su cuerpo pálido semidesnudo se estremeció al sentir un poco de brisa más fría rozarle la piel.

"¡Basta! ¿Por qué toda esta fijación por ese… hombre? ¡Yo puedo tener a quien quiera !"

Probó un trago de vino. Sí, podría tener a quien quisiese, ¿pero y a él? ¿Podría atraer al licántropo a su cama?... y no quería cualquier licántropo, tenía que ser él, Remus Lupin.

El simple eco de su nombre en el interior de su cabeza le erizó la piel, ¿o sería el frío?

Le quería, le deseaba en su cama… suspiró… Lord Voldemort siendo poseído por una bestia… sí, eso era exactamente lo que deseaba y la luna estaba a punto, perfecta para dar paso su deseo.

Flash Back

_-¡Severus acércate!- Ordenó señalando al hombre de media estatura con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de yeso blanco. El mortífago se acercó y se arrodilló delante de su amo que de inmediato pegaba la varita a su sien.- Quiero saber que es lo que pasa en Hogwarts, ¡no intentes ocultarme nada!_

-Nunca lo haría mi amo…- sostuvo un gemido por la ruda intromisión de Voldemort en sus memorias.

_Clases aburridas…. Conversaciones aburridas con el viejo y aburrido director… momentos interminables de lectura aburrida y noches…. Divertidas._

Frunció el ceño. ¿Ese que se arqueaba penetrando a su oscuro espía era Remus Lupin? Mmm sí, por fin una memoria interesante…

Intensificó la búsqueda ignorando por completo los gemidos de Severus, ansiaba ver algo más. Las cicatrices de su cuerpo se movían al ritmo de sus músculos en una erótica danza, hundiéndose más y más con gemidos y gruñidos en el cuerpo del otro. Oh, se le congeló el aliento y abandonó las memorias de Snape, ya había visto lo suficiente.

-Veo que te diviertes mucho en Hogwarts… Dime, ¿desde cuándo follas con ése licántropo?

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-¿Estás sordo?- gritó._

_-No amo. Lo hacemos desde la época en que éramos alumnos de Hogwarts, mi amo. – contestó mirando al suelo._

_-Quítate la mascara, quiero verte la cara.- Dijo con impaciencia. El hombre arrodillado a sus pies no tardó en atender al pedido sin poder ocultar un poco de sorpresa en su rostro. Tembló con la intensidad de las pupilas hendidas clavadas en él.- Dime… ¿Cómo es él en la cama? ¿Te satisface?_

_-¿Amo?_

_-¡Contesta!- Severus bajó la mirada un poco asustado por el nuevo grito._

_-Tiene las hormonas muy…_

_-Déjate de rollos, las hormonas no me interesan… ¡quiero saber como es cuando te folla! No te hagas el virginal que he visto tus memorias y eso incluye ver como follabais como dos animales… ¿te satisface?- Le rodeó y miró desde atrás._

_-Sí amo, me satisface._

_-Quiero detalles, quiero que hables._

_-…pues, me gusta cuando me penetra, me siento desfallecer… el sólo contacto con su piel me deja excitado…_

-¿Tan bueno es? Tú, James Potter, ese cretino de Sirius Black y hasta el pequeño y odioso Harry Potter han probado de sus encantos…

_-Señor, los licántropos son verdaderas máquinas sexuales… no sé explicárselo…- Voldemort terminó su vuelta y se paró delante de Snape que sonrojado terminaba- … tiene una polla enorme, y una performance perfecta._

-Oh, ya veo… pues se me ha ocurrido que cuando vuelvas acostarte con él vengas a verme para que yo pueda verlo en tu mente.- dijo pensativo.- ¿está claro?

_- Sí, amo.- bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto._

_-Buen chico, ahora vuelve a tu sitio…"_

Fin del Flash Back

Aquella no era una noche como cualquier otra, la imagen de la cama vacía no le atraía. La idea de uno de sus mortífagos echado sobre ella, desnudo y pidiéndole que le follase tampoco era lo que deseaba. Agitó un poco más el vaso de vino y casi se lamentó por estar solo…

Apartó la idea de la mente, no podía perder sus energías ni su tiempo. No podía desperdiciar un segundo en conquistar a un amante… No, su propósito debería ser otro ahora, matar a Harry Potter.

Sí, eso era lo que debería hacer… el sexo era un juego peligroso, la seducción aun más. Lupin pertenecía al otro bando y el sexo y la seducción entre miembros de bandos contrarios era aún más peligrosa,

Dejó el vaso sobre una mesa al lado del sillón en el que se encontraba y se encaminó a la confortable cama de dosel adornada con suaves y lujuriosas almohadas de terciopelo verde con pequeños relieves decorativos.

Se acostó sobre ella dando especial atención al suave y erótico toque del terciopelo en su cuerpo desnudo. Era magnifico volver a sentir después de tantos años sin poder hacerlo. Deslizó los dedos sobre la colcha y soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Su cuerpo se relajaba y sus músculos descargaban la tensión de días encerrado en esa mansión.

A poco y poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando y su cuerpo acunado por la brisa fresca le sumergió en un sueño intranquilo…

La luz de la luna llena entraba y sus ojos entreabiertos captaron el movimiento de un bulto junto a la ventana. Abrió los ojos por completo y percibió la grande silueta de orejas puntiagudas de su visitante tras la cortina de organza blanca.

-¿Quién eres?...- cogió su varita de la mesita pero antes de que pudiese usarla una pata agresiva se la robaba de las manos. Un ruido de desaprobación llegaba a sus oídos seguido de una pregunta dicha por una voz ronca

-¿Estás seguro de que no sabes quién soy?

-¿Lupin?

-Remus…- murmuró el hombre lobo abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo y cogiéndole del mentón para acercar su rostro al suyo.

La nariz fría y húmeda del lobo se frotó contra su cuello oliendo toda la piel hasta las orejas y nuca del Lord. Después se separó y lo miró muy de cerca con sus pequeños ojos dorados abriendo y cerrándolos entre su pelo castaño.

Su mandíbula prominente de caninos afilados parecía sonreírle, pero no, sólo era la lengua roja que relamía el hocico. En aquel instante tembló de deseo, el lobo parecía dispuesto a darse un festín con su cuerpo…

-¿Has tomado Wolfsbane?

-La poción sólo apacigua mis ganas de matar…- la mano del licántropo bajó por el pálido y delgado cuello empujándole, exigiéndole en silencio que se acostase.

Voldemort cedió desconfiado. Era el mago más poderoso del mundo… con su varita. Sin ella era un mago normal e indefenso delante de la criatura que ahora le empezaba a desnudar la cintura.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con un respingo y su bajo vientre empezó a ganar vida cuando de nuevo la mojada nariz volvía a olerle el cuerpo, comenzando ahora por el tórax. La humedad dejaba un rastro frío que le erizaba la piel cuando era calentado por la respiración del pesado hombre lobo que estaba sentado sobre sus caderas.

Buscó agarrarle, tocarle… sus manos acariciaron el pelo suave que se metía por entre sus dedos largos y delgados.

-¡Eres tan poderoso... y tan frágil! Podría matarte fácilmente ahora- Voldemort arqueó el tórax sintiendo como la lengua larga y áspera se deslizaba sobre sus pezones.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- jadeó.

-¿Qué cree mi Lord que puedo querer?- Una vez más acercó su hocico del rostro del cautivo para lamerle los labios y meterse en su boca que se abrió sin protestar.

Su cintura estaba muy caliente, la suavidad de los pelos del animal rozando su cuerpo eran una tortura para su miembro erecto y ansioso. Las bolas peludas y redondas de Lupin se rozaban en las suyas mientras que su órgano rojo empezaba a salirse… igual que un lobo en celo.

Voldemort sostuvo la respiración.

-Quiero tomarte, hacerte gemir, quiero devorarte lentamente…- le susurró al oído. Sus patas grandes de uñas largas y afiladas recorrieron su abdomen con caricias rudas, siguiendo por la curva de su muslo hasta la nalga redonda y perfecta.- Te gusta la violencia… Lord Voldemort- Añadió con descaro y sin el tan infundado miedo de pronunciar su nombre.

-¡No creo que vayas hacer ninguna de esas cosas!- Onduló el cuerpo en un vano intento de librarse del delicioso agarre.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso crees?- Clavó sus uñas en uno de los diminutos y duros pezones hasta que la sangre brotó de él y corrió por el tórax.

Voldemort gimió sorprendido, Remus empezaba a rebelarse como un amante exigente y autoritario. No estaba acostumbrado a eso… No era que no le agradase pero la posición de sumisión no era una posición digna para alguien como él.

Notó los suaves golpecitos en sus piernas de la cola felpuda agitándose de felicidad cuando el lobo empezó a lamer la sangre brillante de su piel. El olor a sangre era muy fuerte.

-Vas a ser lo que yo quiera… ¡vas a ser mío durante toda la noche!- El pene de Remus rozaba ahora en el suyo con impaciencia- Voy a follarte una y otra vez hasta que me canse… con la luna llena puedo tardar horas en correrme….

-¡Oh!...- se escapó de la boca del mago atrapado.

-No estas acostumbrado a esto, ¿verdad? Lo tuyo es ser el malo… violando a todos tus mortífagos pero, y aquí…- metió un dedo en la raja de las nalgas del mago- ¿aún eres virgen de aquí?...

El cuerpo de Voldemort volvió arquearse y gimió por la forzada inmovilidad.

-¿Lo estás haciendo por la Orden?

-Jajajaja…- los colmillos blancos parecieron más asustadores bajo los labios negros del cánido.- No tiene nada que ver con la Orden. ¿Quién no desearía estar sobre tí? ¿Rozarse en tí? ¿Saborear la sal de tu piel y oler tu sangre y tu semen?

La mirada del mago chispeó de emoción. Nunca lo admitiría a nadie, quizás ni a sí mismo, que su mayor fetiche era que otro le dominase de esa forma… le humillase, le robase la dignidad por unas horas.

Atendiendo renuentemente a lo que Lupin le pedía en silencio se puso de rodillas en la cama. Las afiladas uñas del lobo le sujetaban del brazo, un paso en falso y le arrancaría un trozo de carne de cuajo.

-Chúpamela.- Dijo mirando desde arriba y señalando su grueso y húmedo órgano que se salía de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo volverás a tu forma humana?- El lobo sonrió y sólo dijo

-¡Chupa!- Voldemort gruñó de impaciencia y cogiendo las bolas peludas en su mano las acarició con suavidad mirando al lobo directamente a los ojos.

Algo tímido e incómodo con la situación bajó su boca para meter en ella el pene largo y puntiagudo. Era un pene distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado… no era humano. Estaba plegado de pequeños relieves, como bolitas en la parte más inferior, junto a la piel peluda de dónde salía. Su olor también era muy característico y excitante, actuando como un poderoso afrodisíaco.

Abrió la boca y con la punta de la lengua tocó ése mástil duro como una roca. El sabor también era distinto a todo lo que había probado, era mucho más intenso. Las gotas preorgásmicas eran densas y en mucha mayor cantidad que un humano.

Las garras del animal se metieron entre su pelo oscuro, ahora suelto de su coleta, que le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada ondulada y brillante.

-Vamos… chúpame igual a como te gustaría que te follase… con la misma intensidad.- El hombre inspiró antes de empezar el caótico movimiento arriba y abajo mamándole la polla, llenándola de saliva, arrancando de ella más y más jugo. Lupin no decía nada, sólo miraba con atención hasta que al cabo de varios minutos la boca se detuvo.

-¿Estás cansado ya?- Voldemort le miró muy sorprendido y con la boca llena de fluidos, labios brillantes y temblorosos, abiertos para permitir que el aire entrase a bocanadas para sus pulmones.- Buen chico… estás jadeante… estás precioso...- le levantó sin esfuerzo para lamerle los labios- Estás temblando, ¿No puedes sostenerte en pie?

-Te deseo…- Voldemort no pudo terminar, el fuerte licántropo le empujó contra la pared de la cabecera de la cama y le estrujó el cuerpo contra el suyo, mucho mayor y más pesado. Se frotaron uno contra el otro, el humano sentía la piel de su culo rozarse dolorosamente contra la pared. Ésa locura de lamidas en el cuello, garras arañándolo con suavidad sobre los pezones sólo duró un segundo, al instante siguiente era su tórax y su polla dura la que se rozaba contra la pared.

Lupin seguía frotándose contra él, pero ahora movía su pene en el medio de la raja de sus nalgas… esparcía su abundante liquido preorgásmico dejándole mojado y resbaladizo.

El mago no podía mantener ni siquiera un pensamiento coherente, todo lo que deseaba era esa lengua en su cuello, la respiración acelerada del lobo en su oreja y el inmenso pene traspasándolo sin piedad.

Como si Remus le leyese la mente le penetró sin previo aviso obteniendo un audible grito de dolor. Lo sintió tan caliente, cerrado y apretado, abriéndose para él que en ese instante tampoco podía contener un gruñido de plena satisfacción.

-Ah… me duele…- gimió el moreno buscando dónde agarrarse- Eres enorme…

-Tom…- musitó cerca de su oído- busca el placer…

La piel del hombre se erizó por la carga emocional del momento. Su nombre, nunca antes le había gustado… pero ahora, así, dicho con tanta pasión le pareció irreal.

Ignoró el fuerte dolor que le producía estar ensartado por completo en ese miembro enorme y movió las caderas hacía delante, rozándose contra la pared. La presión diminuyó y el vacío le hizo protestar volviendo a retroceder y a dejarse penetrar de nuevo.

Se quedó un momento dejándole moverse solo, pero cuando los gemidos de voldemort cambiaron de dolor a placer y sus movimientos se intensificaron… siendo penetrado y rozando su pene contra la pared, Lupin le sujetó de las caderas y levantó una de sus piernas. Ahora se movía el licántropo, penetrando con furia el frágil cuerpo entre sus garras.

Sus bolas chocaban contra la raja de Voldemort marcando el compás, su jugo preorgásmico invadía el interior del humano y salía resbalando por sus piernas cada vez que era penetrado. El olor a sexo invadió toda la habitación que parecía haber elevado por varios grados la temperatura. Su cuerpo quemaba, el orgasmo presionándole la base del pene, la saliva escurriendo por su cuello…

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando dejó de penetrarlo completamente y tirado sobre la cama como un muñeco de trapo.

-¿Qué haces?- Las piernas abiertas sin pudor le enseñaban todos sus secretos. Lupín acercó su hocico al pene del mago y empezó a chuparlo rozando los dientes en la glande hinchada. Voldemort tocó la cabeza peluda y las orejas levantadas pidiéndole con ese gesto que no se detuviese…- Oh me voy a…- su semen salió a chorro dentro de la boca del lobo que siguió lamiendo y relamiendo todo el órgano que pulsaba de placer. La respiración del humano se detuvo unos segundos arqueando la espalda y cogiéndose desesperado de las sábanas.

Cuando su cuerpo se relajó Remus le irguió las caderas y volvió a penetrarle.

-No… no puedo seguir…- lanzó un quejido murmurado.

-No lo hagas, ¡desmáyate! Te dije que te iba a follar hasta que me cansase… aún no estoy cansado…

-Oh…- el pene entró con facilidad resbalando en el jugo.

No supo calcular cuanto tiempo más estuvieron así haciéndolo. Su ano le ardía, estaba relajado e hinchado, se había corrido ya cuatro veces y Lupin seguía ahora más rápido respirando con igual rapidez sujetándole de las muñecas por sobre la cabeza.

Su polla seguía entrando muy hondo, tocando su próstata continuamente… Los escalofríos le recorrían cada vez con más intensidad y cada vez más seguidos… si no se corriese pronto seguramente se desmayaría de cansancio.

-Oh Remus… no…. Para…- giró los ojos- no puedo… por favor… han pasado horas…

-Aguanta un poco más… -lamió la oreja del mago.- sé que puedes aguantar hasta que me corra…

-No… no me tortures más… no puedo, me duele todo el cuerpo…- lloriqueó.

-Podemos estar así muchas más horas…- Voldemort sostuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos. La cama estaba empapada en sudor, su pelo mojado se pegaba a su rostro.

Entonces el Licántropo se decidió y empezó a moverse mucho más rápido y mucho más profundo, casi tirando el cuerpo semidesmayado afuera de la cama. La violencia de las embestidas por poco le partía por el medio. En ese instante Remus aulló muy alto, su cuerpo se arqueó hacía atrás penetrándole increíblemente, llenándole abundantemente de semen… no cabía, no cabía nada más, todo salió a fuera y mojó toda la cama…

Voldemort se despertó en su cama. La ventana seguía abierta. No le dolía el cuerpo ni tenía ninguna herida en su pezón, su ano no estaba jugoso ni tremendamente dilatado… sin embargo estaba sucio de semen en su ropa interior.

-Sólo ha sido un sueño…- murmuró.- pero podría haber sido real…

Se levantó de sopetón de la cama y vistió su albornoz de satén. El sol ya estaba naciendo afuera.

-¡Lucius!- Dijo el nombre muy alto en el pasillo y su anfitrión apareció detrás de una puerta envuelto en un albornoz rojo.

-¿Si, amo?

-Reúne a los demás, quiero planear algo…

-¿Relacionado con Potter señor?

-No.- acarició sus labios, pensativo.- Quiero raptar al licántropo… Colagusano os llevará hasta él.

-Pero amo… un licántropo es muy peligroso- protestó con suavidad. Debería hacerle razonar pero se arriesgaba a que le tocase un crucio por intrometido.

-¡Traedlo!- Añadió furioso y volvió a la habitación.

Los mortífagos entraron con un hombre atado de pies y manos, encapuchado y con las ropas rasgadas.

-Muy bien… ¿pero no debería estar transformado hoy? Bueno no importa… dejadnos a solas.

El hombre de rodillas pegó un salto cuando las manos de Voldemort le quitaron el saco que cubría su cabeza.

Se miraron cara a cara… ojos azules y ojos dorados fijándose mutuamente.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-Lupin solo pudo negar con la cabeza pues la apretada mordaza le impedía de articular palabra.- Por tu culpa no puedo dormir, no me apetece comer… y no he vuelto a la vida para estar atado a una obsesión…- acarició el claro cabello, casi rubio, suave como recordaba en su sueño.- Quiero deshacerme de la obsesión que tengo por ti…

Lupin frunció el ceño, estaba claro que no se enteraba de que iba eso de la obsesión. Voldemort decidió ponérselo más claro y con un tirón de pelo le forzó a ponerse de pie. Remus gimió de dolor pero cuando la lengua del otro tocó cada uno de sus labios separados por la mordaza su gemido fue de sorpresa.

-Eres divino… - con un golpe fuerte le empujó a la cama. Estaba poseído, necesitaba placer…

Desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó hasta las rodillas para poder contemplar y tocar con los labios el pene del rubio.

-No puedo esperar hasta la noche… haremos un pequeño adelanto…- El cautivo le observaba sin poder hacer nada, atado y amordazado. Voldemort estaba desnudo debajo del albornoz. Lo abrió y se montó sobre las caderas de otro aprovechando para rasgarle lo que faltaba de la camisa.

Acarició el pecho duro y sin pelos con los dedos y con la lengua… olía mucho mejor que en su sueño…

Agarró el pene del rubio y lo bombeó hasta dejarlo erecto ignorando los jadeos y los ahogados protestos, después se penetró con él. Balanceó las caderas y respiró profundamente…

-Es casi tan bueno como lo que soñé pero esta noche será mucho mejor…- sonrió iniciando los movimientos que les conduciría al orgasmo.

Lupin empezó a respirar mas rápidamente retorciéndose dentro del caliente y apetitoso ano que le comprimía cada pulgada de su virilidad. Voldemort era muy sensual… ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado?

Se dejó acariciar, besar y se corrió como nunca… sintiendo la vena de su yugular latir y el sudor de su rostro resbalar.

El hombre gritó varias veces cosas que no pudo entender y por fin cayó sobre su torso. Con su voz ronca susurró al oído de Remus:

- Cada noche de luna llena esperaré a que te transformes, luego te raptaré y te traeré a esta habitación para que me folles durante horas y horas…

Fin.


End file.
